


French Food (no fancy wine)

by trufield



Series: Harry S. Truman: One Man Animal Rescue [8]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Porn, a shocking lack of animals for this series, it had to happen sometime, seattle adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufield/pseuds/trufield
Summary: Harry is staying in Seattle. Albert considers what led them here and what it means.This fic is now supported by art supplied byKami! See notes for links.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is staying in Seattle. Albert considers how they got here and what it means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write Harry's adventures in Seattle and here it is! Diane's story was just a bridge for me to get this in order,  
> (and [Kami](http://superkamiokande.tumblr.com) wanted a fancy French restaurant - who am I to deny such a dream?)  
> [7-8 September 1990]

Harry was staying in Seattle for two weeks. It was a good job too as the first few days had been so hectic. Why on earth Harry had tried to surprise him when he didn't know his address was beyond Albert. The night he landed Albert had been completely unaware, up to his elbows in offal in a morgue. Instead of directly informing him about calls made to _his phone_ Diane had gone and collected Harry from the airport herself (why had he flown?). _Then kept him an entire night in her apartment_. He was still mad about it, even though he was useless that night it was still time he could've spent with Harry.

He was particularly annoyed at the stunt Diane and Harry had pulled. Harry wasn't a complete idiot, Albert knew he was aware of Diane's agenda. When Albert had come home and ranted about how unprofessional it all was Harry kissed him and told him to think twice before bad-mouthing his beloved home town. Albert had joked that he wouldn't love him if he didn't speak his mind and Harry became entirely too serious and conceded that was true. He kissed him again, apologised and asked if Diane had actually done something awful. Albert had to admit it wasn't so terrible and damn it all if it was impossible for him to stay mad at Harry any more.

It still was a bad time. He had stacks of paperwork to do. Harry was profusely apologetic about it but really, case or not, it was nice to come home to him. He only wished they could spend more time together. He brought his work home with him in an attempt to get through it quicker. Working with Harry falling asleep on his shoulder was preferable to his desk anyhow.

After a few all-nighters Albert was confident his evenings would be mostly free. He even managed to make it home early before the end of the first week. Harry was very surprised and Albert felt guilty he was stuck in his apartment so much. He hoped that would be changing. 

“No paperwork?” Harry said with excitement. 

“Not here anyway,” Albert confirmed. “We've got an appointment,” he added, not removing his jacket. 

“ _We_?”

“Sharp as ever Truman, get your shoes on. Unless you'd rather spend even more time in here.” Harry left the apartment immediately, awkwardly pushing his shoes on his feet as he walked.

“I don't mind it so much if you're there with me,” Harry offered to make him feel less bad about his living arrangements. It only made him feel more guilty.

\-----

“A tailor?” Harry hesitated outside the door. 

“Do you have an obscure phobia?”

“No… It just looks expensive…”

“Because you can't see any flannel? Come on, they're not going to turn you out. Not if I'm with you anyway.” Harry punched him lightly on the arm.

They went in and had to wait for the person Albert had made the appointment with on the phone. Harry fidgeted beside him.

"What do you need a new suit for?”

“ _You_ need to be appropriately attired for our meal tomorrow night.”

“Albert! I-” Harry flustered.

“No arguments Truman.”

“So… you're taking me on a date?” Harry said instead with a shy grin.

“I hadn't thought about it that way but if you insist on using nonsensical teenage descriptors - yes.”

Harry moved closer to him and he could see his ears reddening. Albert was still confused (and more than a little endeared) that Harry was still prone to bouts of shyness. The things they had done behind closed doors and he was blushing because of a ‘date night’? He was about level a mild insult at him when the tailor came through to collect Harry. Harry seemed awfully concerned that he'd have to go through alone but Albert reasoned watching him get fitted may be… uncomfortable for them both.

He had instructed the tailor he'd be buying something off the rack to be fitted and he had been assured it would be ready the following evening. He trusted the man's judgement to pick something appropriate but hoped Harry wasn't too nervous to feel obliged to get something he wasn't comfortable in. J. G. Fowler was a sharp man though and he should notice if Harry's posture wasn't natural.

Albert hadn't quite realised how bad Harry's discomfort with the city was. He had confessed the previous evening when Albert had questioned him that he had intended to come here sooner. He had seized the opportunity when he needed to go out of state to give information on a suspect. That explained why he had been at the airport. Harry couldn't stand the idea of navigating city traffic so had created a situation where he wouldn't have to (Hawk had dropped him off for his departure). Albert wished he had told him. Harry was insistent he would never end up visiting him if Albert knew and came to Twin Peaks to get him because he'd much rather have Albert there than come to Seattle.

Albert wouldn't go so far as to say Harry's dislike of the city was the same as his own venom for Twin Peaks. Harry's reaction was only borne from awkwardness and lack of control - he didn't hate it. Albert thought he'd just been living in his own bubble too long. He hoped by the time he left Harry wouldn't mind it so much. Albert would want him to visit again if he could.

When Harry finally emerged he looked slightly more at ease. Albert thought it was a start. He gave Fowler his thanks and his money before they left. He held the door open for Harry and loosely linked their arms together when they were out on the street because Harry was the kind of guy who liked that kind of thing. He looked at him, a little surprised, and Albert gave a non-committal shrug. Harry laughed. They watched the city lights, which Albert would admit weren't a match for actual stars, but they would do for now, in this moment.

\-----

Albert made it home in plenty of time the next night. He had stopped to collect Harry's suit on the way. He hadn't looked inside the protective bag, he would wait until he saw it on Harry. Any reservations he may have might not be justified if he saw it in context. It wasn't because he wanted to surprise himself. That would be ridiculous.

“What the fuck is that?” He greeted Harry as he walked into the apartment. 

“A shower cap Albert, people wear them to stop their hair getting wet.”

“It's the stupidest you've ever looked.”

“Really? Maybe I'll wear it to the restaurant…” Harry smiled and Albert had to tear the damn thing off his head because he clearly wasn't going to do it himself. 

“I didn't realise you were so particular about your hair.”

“Well I just don't want it to double in size if I blow-dry it. I'm not even sure you have a hair-dyer.”

“Why would I? Here,” Albert said, passing him the suit and trying not to smile at the mental image of Harry with a giant poodle-rock hairdo. 

As Harry went to change, Albert showered and shaved. When he had finished he went into the bedroom and found Harry standing in front of the mirror, tugging at the cuffs of his sleeves.

Albert had to remind himself how to breathe. Harry was dressed in a _very_ well fitting suit. Not because it was tight, it just hung so well from his frame. He had a crisp white shirt covered by a burgundy jacket. Burgundy: a nice deep brown with a reddish hue, not red with a classy name to try and make it acceptable attire. Dark grey, almost black, pants made it look less formal but still far above smart-casual. His tie was fucking natural-hue plaid. 

“Albert?” He said sheepishly, turning to him and looking decidedly uncomfortable. Which was absolutely fucking ridiculous.

Albert kissed him embarrassingly desperate. He ran his hands over the fabric, fighting the urge to grip too tightly and crease it. He pulled himself away before things could get out of hand.

“Oh,” Harry murmured. “That good huh?”

“Don't let it get to your head,” he said as he set to getting ready himself. Harry left to finish what he needed to do. 

When he came back out Harry was nowhere to be seen. He heard him humming in the bathroom and poked his head round the door. He was brushing his hair. _Fuck_. Albert was beginning to doubt he'd even make it out of the house. Harry caught his eye in the mirror and smiled, completely oblivious. He held out the brush. 

“You wanna try?”

Maybe not so oblivious. Albert couldn't tell if he was joking. Harry maintained the position long enough that Albert took the brush from him. He tried to look annoyed about it as he ran the bristles over Harry's ridiculous hair. He didn't have to look in the mirror to know he was failing. 

“Does this even do anything?” It didn't seem much neater. Harry smiled and raised an eyebrow. “To your _hair_ you idiot.”

“Well, I like to try.”

Albert huffed and dusted loose hairs off Harry's shoulders and straighten his tie even though it was perfectly fine. Harry leant forward and Albert stopped him with a hand on his chest.

“Harry we’re going to be late.”

Harry laughed and stood beside him so they were both looking in the mirror. He linked his arm through Albert's and Albert rolled his eyes.

“We look good.”

Albert had to admit they did. His navy suit contrasted off Harry's well. Harry would probably read parallels about their personalities into that. Contrasting yet complimentary. They really needed to go.

\-----

He swore Harry had the urge to bolt as they walked inside _Le Hérisson Heureux_ \- he saw him tense and curl his fingers into his palms. Albert nudged him with his elbow as they were shown to their table. As he sat down Albert looked over to say something reassuring but Harry was looking at the front of the menu biting his bottom lip.

“What's so funny?” He asked, but Harry just shook his head. 

The moment was jarred somewhat by the arrival of the wine list. Harry paled and stared at the closed menu in front of him. Albert suggested water instead and waved the server away. Harry gave him the guilty look of a kicked dog.

“The chef may well throw a frying pan at my head - but a fine wine isn't a necessity for a good meal.”

Harry smiled and Albert became hyper-aware of the sounds of glasses clinking around them. As much as he would love to he could go without for once. He shifted his foot under the table so it connected with Harry's. His smile relaxed into something more genuine. 

“Are you ready to order?” An immaculate waitress asked.

Harry opened his menu and looked like he’d been frozen in time. Albert had expected him not to be able to read French. He looked up at Albert in a desperate plea for help.

“Yes, I believe we are,” Albert said. Harry glared at him, wounded and betrayed. “Cassoulet de la mer gratiné aux noisettes, s'il vous plait”.

The waitress turned to Harry, expectant. Misinterpreting his silence as a desire for further information, she began to reel off the specials in beautifully lilting French. Harry did not take his eyes from Albert.

“Veau Fermier,” Albert supplied, decidedly smug.

“Do you like to see me suffer?” Harry grumbled as the waitress departed.

“Don’t fret - it comes from a cow so I’m sure you’ll like it.”

“I trust you,” he said, much too earnest.

Why did Harry always do that? They were talking about the damn food and he was injecting far too much meaning into it. He sounded like he was preparing to take a bullet or an incoming frying pan for him.

When their food arrived Albert was glad Harry had the sense to take his time over it. He moved methodically, cutting away small pieces of pink, tender meat and savouring the delicate taste. Harry caught his eye and noticed Albert's fork hadn't even touched his food.

“Oh, uh, it's amazing,” he said, thinking Albert had been waiting for his verdict.

“I'll be sure to tell the chef your riveting review,” he said to get his mind functioning correctly again as he began to eat.

They ate in companionable silence. That was one thing he liked about Harry - he wasn't afraid of the quiet. One of the many things he liked he supposed. He hadn't over-analysed their relationship but he realised in that moment that he hadn't ever really thought about it in any depth. It had just progressed naturally in an easy, gentle fashion. For once in Albert's life it was something that didn't require his scrutiny. Now he was thinking about it he considered why he was sitting here with Harry S. Truman, sheriff of a worthless backwater sink-hole.

He remembered when they first met and he had assumed Harry was the personification of that bland, kitschy town. Dull and oblivious, caring too much but not where it counted. Albert was unsurprised when Harry resorted to brutish violence to silence what he didn't want to hear and felt that solidified his opinion of the man. But a person could be many things and Harry was more than he appeared. He had sound morals and fought for the things that mattered to him. Albert appreciated that he could stand his ground.

He liked that he didn't have to hold his tongue or filter his conversation. That Harry always valued his honesty and knew him well enough to identify when his insults were affectionate. That Harry loved what he cared for unconditionally whether the recipient deserved it or not (even though that was also frustrating). His town, his family, the strays he kept in his home. Even when it had caused heartache and disillusioned him (Albert knew enough about that ‘Packard’ woman), it couldn't diminish his capacity for love and kindness.

Albert ran through the specifics. Harry's patient, measured manner of speech. His deep, dark, earnest eyes. His smiles: the shy ones, the contented ones and his goofy grins. The tick left behind from his withdrawals - the pulling on that strand of hair behind his ear. He had blushed because Albert had taken him out to dinner. He had put himself in a place that made him uncomfortable so Albert wouldn't have to. Harry didn't expect him to change or want him to. He didn't want Harry to either.

He didn't wish to remember all of the unsavoury and downright nightmarish events that had brought them together but he was grateful that the experiences had fostered something good. Their personal struggles too. He wasn't _glad_ they had happened but he was pleased it had strengthened their bond and nurtured it into something else. 

Albert realised when he'd finished his food that he'd hardly tasted it. He looked over to Harry, who seemed far more at peace than before, and found he didn't mind at all. He felt their legs brush under the table. 

The waitress returned to clear their plates and asked if they were interested in the dessert menu. He didn't have to look to know Harry's face would have lit up at the words. 

“Framboise du Kochersberg, menthe et chocolat fondant,” Albert recited before she could hand him a menu. Harry kicked him lightly for showing off. 

“For you both?” She asked. He nodded his assent. 

“It's a dessert so I don't think you can go far wrong,” Harry conceded as she left them once more. 

“I'm never wrong Harry.”

“Well, maybe when choosing food for me but I can't agree that you're right about everything. I'd be setting myself up to lose every future battle.”

“We battle?”

“I wouldn't say we argue but you don't agree with much,” Harry smiled. 

Their food arrived: Alsatian raspberry, mint and chocolate mousse with crisp pastry and hot churned chocolate buttermilk. Albert took a bite to keep up appearances. As nice as it was he knew someone who would appreciate it more. He didn't have to wait long before Harry had finished - he had pretty much inhaled it - and Albert switched their plates around. Harry looked at him sheepishly, knowing now that Albert had no intention of eating it when he had ordered. As Harry blushed over his dessert, Albert considered how such small gestures could be so affecting.

When the time came to pay the bill he glared at Harry enough to deter him from even looking at it, let alone think about paying it. Albert's wallet was open on the table as he paid and Harry seemed to take great interest in it. He reached over to pick it up, looking at Albert for permission, who nodded distractedly at him. 

“Found any noteworthy evidence Sheriff?” Albert said when he could give him his full attention. Harry was looking at his drivers licence. “The picture isn't that old Harry, it's really not that remarkable.”

“You're _six years_ younger than me?”

“I don't see how that's noteworthy _or_ remarkable. I feel I should be offended by your reaction though.”

“No! I just didn't think…”

“Is it a problem? I don't even want to know how old you thought I was.”

“Of course it isn't. I never really thought about your age.”

“Then why is it suddenly a big deal?”

“I feel like I know you a little better now.”

“Because you know the year I was born? You're such a lunk-headed dork Harry.”

Harry kicked him under the table again. 

“Me? You've brought me to ‘The Happy Hedgehog’ Albert.”

“I didn't think you knew French and I've been coming here long before I met you,” Albert grumbled. Harry laughed. 

“I know a few phrases, not enough to handle a rapid-fire menu.”

“Out of the handful of words you know ‘hérisson’ is one of them? Wait - no, of course it would be.”

Harry turned back to look at the restaurant before they left, taking in the sign above the door. 

“It's like fate.”

Albert rolled his eyes. 

“You need to stop with the hedgehog symbolism Harry. I don't want you to start giving me speeches about how I was reincarnated or some shit.”

The night was clear but the stars were still too far. Harry held his hand and Albert didn't complain. 

\-----

“Thank you Albert,” Harry said as Albert unlocked the door to the apartment. “It was real nice… Please don't think I'm not happy to be here…”

Albert couldn't stand it any longer. As soon as the door closed behind them he was pulling at Harry's tie and kissing him frantically. He felt the laughter in Harry's chest where his hand was resting. 

“I thought you'd want me to keep it on.”

Albert groaned. It was very tempting. 

“You know how much that cost me? Certainly money well spent but I'm not about to ruin it.”

“Well you're doing a good job of creasing it up. Maybe you should help me out of it.” 

Harry backed up to the bedroom, kissing him and working on the buttons of Albert's shirt. The back of his legs hit the bed and Albert pushed him down onto it, shrugging off his shirt and jacket in one go as he joined him. He shuddered as Harry ran his hand up his back, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. 

He set to work removing Harry's suit. The process took longer than he had anticipated with Harry kissing him like that and his own desire to kiss every patch of skin he revealed. With every move he made he found he cared less about the suit. It ended up in a careless heap on the floor with his own. He was left with the warmth of Harry's body and his breath, the feeling of his skin and his touch. All thoughts of the suit evaporated from his mind. 

“Albert…” Harry sighed when his mouth was free. 

“Hmm?”

“I want… Albert I want to…” he interrupted himself with a groan. 

“I can't read your mind Harry.”

There were many things they could do. They hadn't seen each other that much to have many moments like this together. The first time had been in Twin Peaks on Harry's couch where he had been very insistent on showing his gratitude for Albert's help. It had only been a matter of time but he certainly hadn't expected it to begin with Harry going down on him. It was clear he had no idea what he was doing but that didn't matter. When he had _felt_ Harry's moans as the man touched himself it pushed him over the edge. Later that night Albert showed him exactly how it should be done although he wasn't sure Harry had been coherent enough during the experience to learn much. 

The next time was a small moment stolen in Harry's office before he had to go to the airport - he needed to meet Gordon at a crime scene. Harry had sat on his lap and ground their hips together as they silenced each other's voices with kisses. The high made leaving less painful when he had to drive away from Harry's silhouette under the light of the station. 

Then, just days ago, Diane had deposited him on Albert's doorstep early in the morning. Albert had dragged him inside, mad and confused, with so many questions on his tongue but he used it to kiss him instead. He pushed himself against him, trapping him against the door. They didn't last very long. It seemed his self-restraint was appalling when it came to one Harry S. Truman. After that Albert had endeavoured for them to know each other more _intimately_. They needed more than the rushed moments they were able to steal for themselves.

“I want… I want to know how it feels…” Harry continued breathlessly under Albert's caresses. “I want you… inside me…”

Albert moaned. He hadn't been expecting _that_. 

“...please… I-”

Albert cut him off, kissing him deep, hands in his hair. He didn't need to fucking _plead_ \- although it had sent a rush of heat through him.

“Hang on,” he muttered before frantically looking through the drawers at his bedside. He swore. Harry laughed. 

“You know it's kind of reassuring you don't have everything to hand,” Harry said. 

Albert found what he was looking for and Harry seemed pleased to have his undivided attention once more. His hands travelled across his back and his teeth grazed the edge of his ear. Albert inhaled sharply. 

“We're not going to get very far if you keep up like that.”

“Then you best get to it,” Harry said, nervousness creeping into his voice. 

“You just need to tell me if it gets uncomfortable. Tell me if-”

Harry silenced him with more kisses. 

“I know.”

Albert made a move to turn him over but Harry held onto him and shook his head. 

“...I want to see you.”

“It might be easier to-”

Harry cut him off again. He was making a bad habit of that. 

“I don't care,” he breathed against his neck. 

Albert obliged and positioned Harry's knees on his shoulders. He lubricated his fingers and held Harry's hip with his free hand. He looked into his eyes. Harry bit his bottom lip and nodded. As he pushed one finger inside him he felt Harry's body instinctively reject the sensation. He tensed and pulled away from him as he gasped. He grabbed hold of Albert's free arm. 

“Don't stop.”

Albert didn't. He stroked Harry's side as he worked, kissed him to alleviate the unfamiliar feeling and ran his hand up his cock when it seemed to be distracting him too much. Harry whimpered at the confusion of sensations. Soon it became something else. 

His breath hitched, his hands scrabbled to hold on to Albert anywhere he could but his fingers seemed incapable of gripping. He began to push against Albert's motions and tried to pull him closer, to kiss him wherever he could reach. He moaned and Albert thought he was ready. Neither of them would be able to last much longer anyway. He removed his fingers and this time Harry's moan was disappointed. 

He ripped the condom open with his teeth and Harry moaned at that too. For someone so quiet he sure was vocal when the situation took him. Albert eased himself in as Harry tried to prevent his body from pulling away. His gasps were met with Albert's own moans as they moved against each other. Albert began to stroke him in time with his motions and Harry began calling his name. 

Harry seemed to be having trouble figuring out his urges. He would push himself back into the sheets, basking and writhing in the ecstasy but then he would seem to get frustrated that this stopped him touching Albert and reach for him once more. Albert didn't think he'd ever been so attracted to anyone. Harry's face was flushed, lips wet, eyes dark and hair wild. 

“ _Albert!_ ” Harry cried out, his voice was so deep Albert felt it. 

He groaned, reaching his own peak, and they rode it out together. Albert made to pull back but Harry held him tight for a few moments longer. When he was free he laid down beside him and Harry made up for all the touching he couldn't do before, getting as close as he could. He felt their pulses racing against one another. 

“Thank you,” Harry breathed against his jaw between their kisses. 

Albert made a peculiar noise in the back of his throat. _Fucking hell_. 

“There are some things you don't have to be so damn polite about.”

“You love it,” Harry said burying his face in Albert's neck.

Yes. Yes he did but he didn't have to admit it. He felt Harry's smile against his skin and knew an admission would be pointless anyway.

“And I love you Agent Rosenfield,” he continued, simultaneously parodying and responding to a conversation from what felt like a lifetime ago.

Albert was feeling too much, an undistilled confusion of emotion. He found himself unable to respond, to adequately articulate the sentiment he wished. To just agree didn't feel enough. Harry knew though, they didn't need words. He laid his hand on Albert's chest, watching it rise and fall with his breathing. Albert held him tighter and his hand found its way into his hair.

“Maybe you should invest in a hair-dyer,” Harry mused. Albert snorted.

It didn't matter that their time was always limited. Every moment counted and the time they did have felt so much bigger because of it. It wasn't sad to leave each other, they could return home to their own place in the world, safe in the knowledge they would meet again soon. They were dedicated to their work and were revitalised by their natural habitats. That had been enough to live for before but now they had something to look forward to.

Harry wasn't going anywhere just yet though. Albert would be sure to make the most of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very, very short epilogue follows ->
> 
> You wanna see [Harry in a shower cap?](http://superkamiokande.tumblr.com/post/163328166527/enbyartblog-posted-another-installment-of-the)
> 
>  
> 
> [Kisses!](http://superkamiokande.tumblr.com/post/163470093537/have-another-scene-from-enbyartblog-s-trufield)


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [16 & 18 September 1990]

Albert hadn't left the car when he'd taken Harry home, he couldn't afford to get stuck in Twin Peaks. It was late and he had a case waiting for him in the morning. Harry didn't mind of course - he was a patient man, he could wait until next time. He told him to ‘ _drive safe_ ’, waved to him from the doorstep and stayed there until Albert was out of sight. Albert shook his head and decided he'd tell him how corny he was the next time they spoke. 

Harry's suit was still in his wardrobe. They were both in agreement it would be wasted on Twin Peaks (although Harry had just said he doubted he would need it there). Maybe Albert's fingers brushed across it when he was looking through his own clothes. So what if they did? There was still a brush on his sink and a stray sock under his bed that definitely wasn't his. He kept it in his own sock drawer. He wasn't sure why. 

Albert received something in the mail a few days later. He tore open the envelope and found two photographs. One had ‘ _what I found when I came home_ ’ written on the back in Harry's scrawl. He flipped it over. It was a picture of the hedgehog cage. Someone had drawn up a crude representation of the FBI crest and stuck it to the bars at the back. A small paper flag was hung from an outside corner. The next photo was of the creature itself, looking particularly annoyed with a paper tie resting on its spines. Albert gave an exasperated sigh and put them in the envelope in his drawer with the others. Someone clearly had a lot of time on their hands. 

It dawned on him that most of the town probably knew the name of the hedgehog long before he had. He swore. As if Twin Peaks wasn't bad enough. No one would take him seriously now. He dialled Harry and prepared to tell him he wouldn't return to his hellish little town if the residents were going to mock him _and_ the good name of the FBI. They would both know he didn't mean it but he had a reputation to keep. 

Harry was laughing before Albert had even said two words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I couldn't work it into the story but I couldn't leave it either!)


End file.
